deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Ember Cauldwell
Professor Ember Hazel Hilliard (née Cauldwell) (b. 29 June) is a half-blood witch and the oldest daughter of Reilly and Lily Cauldwell (née Leander). She is also the older sister of Ivory. When she was seven years old, she foresaw the possible death of one of her family members, causing her to release a scream that permanently deafened her younger sister. In order to preserve her innocence, her parents cast a Memory Charm upon her, causing Ember to forget the event entirely. Ember attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like the rest of her family, where she was Sorted into Gryffindor House. While at school, she became one of the school's most popular students, and later best friends with Maisie Thorn. Over time she shed her vain and dim-witted persona in exchange for a brave, intelligent and compassionate leader. She was also a member of the Slug Club and elected Head Girl in her seventh year. Ember's journey was most significantly marked by the discovery of her half-breed heritage. After being attacked by Maisie at their fifth year Winter Formal, the event activated the latent banshee abilities she had inherited from her paternal family, exposing her newly developed powers (such as the ability to foretell imminent death). Over time she struggled to manage the full scope of her powers, often lamenting that they were spontaneous and out of her control. Ember was also notable for being the first half-breed in her family, having since decided to only use her voice for good. After Hogwarts, Ember moved to the Muggle world, where she met and later got engaged to Darien Irvine. During this time she also conceived her firstborn daughter Atria in an affair with old flame Noah Hilliard. Not long after this she became pregnant for the second time with her fiancé, though Darien left after she exposed the world of magic to him, leaving Ember to raise her son Albus alone. Not too long after moving back to the wizarding world, she adopted Musidora Cauldwell and became Charms Master at Hogwarts once her children were both students. Aside from this, she continued to learn about her banshee lineage alongside her daughter whose father she later married, finally uniting the families as one. Ember lived to see her son's death, a tragedy which devastated her; but she also lived to see the birth of his and Sylvie Coquellin's son Lucien. She acted as an important maternal figure not only to her grandson, but to the many students she taught. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Possessions Relationships Etymology * The name Ember simply originates from the English word meaning "glowing coal in a dying fire", and from the Old English ǣmyrge, from Proto-Germanic *aima 'ashes'. In modern times, its use as a given name is probably due to its similarity to Amber. * The name Hazel is taken from the name of the hazelnut tree, which is derived from the Old English hæsel (hazel). Alternatively, the name can also be derived from the Hebrew hazā'ēl (God sees). This name was chosen for Ember because of the natural colour of her eyes, which were hazel. * The surname Cauldwell is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a locational surname deriving from any one of the places called "Caldwell" in North Yorkshire and Warwickshire. It means "the cold spring, or stream". Quotes }} Notes *Ember was portrayed by two models throughout her child and teenage years: Ebba Zingmark and Holland Roden. Her adult model was Alyssa Campanella. Trivia Gallery ember.jpg Ember.JPG Part one ember.jpg Part two ember.gif Maisie and Ember.jpg Lucky and ember.jpg Emberbanshee.jpg Emberbanshee2.gif Emberbanshee3.jpg Emberbanshee.gif